


Touch

by penisparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First work - Freeform, POV Stiles, YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH BOI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penisparker/pseuds/penisparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, okay -- what is this? What are we doing?”</p>
<p>“Well.” Cora sits back and runs a hand through her hair, quirking a thoughtful eyebrow. “Each other, if you didn’t stop.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

They’re always touching each other, but they never mean anything by it. 

Sometimes she touches his arm when he’s going too fast, and sometimes he touches hers when she gets too dangerous. They press their legs together whenever they’re sitting together, and sometimes hold hands. 

Sometimes. 

They don’t linger, they don’t talk about it, they just do it. Cora doesn’t mind touching him, and Stiles doesn’t mind touching her. 

Then, the lingering starts, and Stiles freaks out a little bit. They’ll hold hands too long when walking down the hallway, or press their hands places where they probably shouldn’t be, and this is a big deal, because no one’s done this with him before. 

He doesn’t say anything, though. Not even when they’re stuck on stakeouts together for hours and she leans her head on his shoulder. Not even then. 

It takes a lot of willpower, and his lips are chapped from biting them constantly, but he doesn’t mind. It’s the closest he’s been with anybody in a long time, and that means a lot. So he never pushes it -- until she starts kissing him.

It’s always light, and sweet, and really short -- which he resents, by the way -- but it bothers him. He tries to ignore it, fight it, even, but it’s when she unbuttons his jeans in the back of his Jeep, easy as you please, is when he draws the last straw.

“Okay, okay -- what is this? What are we doing?”

“Well.” Cora sits back and runs a hand through her hair, quirking a thoughtful eyebrow. “Each other, if you didn’t stop.” 

Stiles jaw drops at that, and he gets distracted with possibilities -- but then he screws his head back on straight and glares at her. “Yeah, I got that. I mean what are we -- you know. Doing.” He flails his hands, and Cora leans back, fighting a smile. “Like are we together, or.” 

Cora leans forward, her hands pressed on his thighs. Stiles kind of can’t function with her lips a centimeter away from his, but he tries. “Well, I’d like to think so.”

And that’s all he needs to hear.


End file.
